Garcinia cambogia extract (GCE) was nominated for testing based on its widespread use as a diet aid and a lack of adequate toxicity data. It was the 6th best-selling dietary supplement in the U.S. in 2016 (Smith et al., 2017). GCE is prepared from the rind of Garcinia gummi-gutta (renamed from Garcinia cambogia) fruit and products containing GCE are marketed as ephedra-free diet aids. Purported effects of GCE include appetite suppression, inhibition of lipid synthesis, and fat burning via thermogenesis. Typically, the use of GCE as a weight loss supplement is via caplets taken prior to meals three times per day, resulting in a total dose of approximately 4,500-6,000 mg/day (~75-100 mg/kg/day for a 60 kg person). Due to the recommended regimen of GCE (3 times daily with food) as well as the traditional use of Garcinia as an ingredient in Indian cuisine, dosed-feed was selected as the route of administration, as opposed to oral gavage, which has typically been employed with herbal test articles and delivers a daily bolus dose.